


Breakfast

by AliciaSinCiudad



Series: Rebuilding [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13111776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSinCiudad/pseuds/AliciaSinCiudad
Summary: From an online prompt, from the prompts-and-stuff tumblr:“That’s it, you’re not allowed to cook breakfast anymore.”





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MissKatieLeigh for beta-ing!
> 
> Same continuity as the Rebuilding stories. Takes place maybe a couple of months after Cassian and Bodhi move to New Jedha City after the war.

“That’s it, you’re not allowed to cook breakfast anymore.”

Bodhi looked deflated. “That bad?” he muttered to his plate.

Cassian laughed, grabbing Bodhi’s shoulder and giving it a shake. “No. Quite the opposite. You know how I’ve been wearing that pilgrim robe when I work at the Temple? Well, yesterday I tried to put on my old clothes from before, and I don’t fit anymore. You _have_ to stop cooking so well. I’m going to get out of shape!”

Bodhi smiled shyly. “You used to hate my cooking,” he said softly, not quite looking at Cassian.

“Before, you didn’t know how to cook. It’s ok, no one knows how to do everything. But when you learn something new, you don’t rest until you are really amazing, do you?” He sighed. “I’m starting to get concerned, maybe I should diet or something.”

“Cassian, you look amazing. If you feel like you’re getting out of shape, we can start running together after work. And I’ll try to make sure I don’t cook too much heavy food. But honestly, you’re _supposed_ to gain a little weight – it’s cold here, you need the protection.”

“But you are always so thin.”

“That’s because I didn’t have _enough_ to eat, growing up. It wasn’t on purpose. I’m pretty sure I’ve gained a few kilos myself since we moved here.”

“You needed them.” Cassian set his fork down. “I used to be so disciplined… Maybe I should just eat at the Temple… or skip breakfast altogether…”

“Cassian, why are you so worried about gaining a bit of weight?”

He shrugged, and gave an attempt at a smile. “I just… I don’t want you to lose interest.”

Bodhi laughed outright. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh. But do you really think I’d lose interest in you because you’re gaining weight? What do you think I love you for? I mean, yes, it doesn’t hurt that you’ve always had a beautiful body, but you think you aren’t beautiful unless you’re 98% muscle? I love the new softness to your belly –”

“So you noticed.”

“Yes. I noticed. You’re… you’re adorable, Cassian. You’re gorgeous. You’re marvelous. Just…” Bodhi cut himself off, kissing Cassian on the lips. “Mmm, you’re right – I _am_ an amazing cook. Alright, I’ll make something lighter for dinner. But really, don’t worry so much. This is just what happens when we get older. As long as you’re healthy, you’re fine. And if it becomes a health issue, then we’ll deal with it together. Alright?”

“Alright.” Cassian smiled. “But I’m holding you to the promise – today we go for a run after work.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“It’s Major,” Cassian corrected, kissing Bodhi on the forehead. “Thanks for breakfast, Love. I’ll see you tonight.”

Bodhi rolled his eyes, grinning. “As you say, Lieutenant.” This earned him another shoulder-shake. And another kiss on the forehead. He gazed warmly at Cassian. “Te quiero, Habibi.”

“Wa ana kaman bahebak, mi amor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Linguistic notes:
> 
> In my stories, Festán (Cassian's native language) is Spanish, and Jedhan is (vaguely Levantine) Arabic.
> 
> Jedhan is a common language on Jedha, and is some people's native language, but Jedha, being a Pilgrim Moon, is/was very culturally diverse, so there are a lot of native languages. Bodhi's first language, which I haven't given a space-name to, would probably be Space-Urdu, but I wanted Jedhan to be Arabic because a) there are a lot of parallels between Jedha and Arabic-speaking countries, particularly Palestine, and b) I wanted it to be something neutral since the three actors who play Jedhans speak different languages, the only one they all have relatively in common being English. (Also because I don't speak any Urdu, Mandarin, or Cantonese, and don't think I would be learning them in the foreseeable future.)
> 
> I like to play with Cassian and Bodhi playing with language, so I like to have them speaking the other's native language, or mixing the two like they did in the last few lines. I think Jedhan would have a very deep and complex meaning for Cassian, as a connection to Bodhi, as well as a connection to his new post-war life. Bodhi's connection with festán is probably less complex, as he just associates it with Cassian and with their relationship. He grew up multi-lingual, speaking one language at home, another with Jedhans of different cultures, and then Galactic Basic when it was forced on them at school, in the army, etc, until it became the language he thinks in. Cassian, who grew up on a Separatist planet, probably didn't learn Galactic Basic until later, and as a child soldier, he had practically no formal education, only what he learned on the field and through self-directed study.
> 
> Cassian is trying to push Jedhan being the language they communicate in, instead of Galactic Basic, so just imagine that they are mostly speaking to each other in Space-Arabic.
> 
> Ok, I definitely think too much about this.


End file.
